The present invention relates to electronic price label (EPL) systems, and more specifically to a system and method for using an enhanced external data interface to display data in EPL systems.
Point-of-sale (POS) transaction processing systems typically include a price look-up (PLU) file which contains item identification information and item price information.
EPL systems typically include a plurality of EPLs for merchandise items in a store. EPLs display the price of corresponding merchandise items on store shelves and are typically attached to a rail along the leading edge of the shelves. A store may contain thousands of EPLs to display the prices of the merchandise items. The EPLs are coupled, through a cable or wireless signal connection, to a central server from where information about the EPLs is typically maintained in an EPL data file. Price information displayed by the EPLs is obtained from the PLU file.
To keep the cost of EPLs to a minimum, current EPLs include a limited amount of memory, and typically are used by retailers to display minimal information, such as regular (retail) price and price per unit. However, retailers wish to display ever increasing amounts of alternate information (i.e., other than regular price and unit price). Depending on the retail environment, it may be particularly desirable to display such alternate information as the amount of Value Added Tax (VAT), a xe2x80x9cfrequent shopperxe2x80x9d discounted price, the price in a different currency, product restriction information (for example, restrictions on the sale of alcoholic beverages), government program information (for example, the food stamp program and the women with infant children (WIC) program), or other promotional information applicable to a certain merchandise item.
A commonly assigned and co-pending application, entitled xe2x80x9cSystem and Method for Handling Alternate Information on Electronic Price Labels,xe2x80x9d which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, provides for the display of alternate information in lieu of the usual unit price information. In practice, this is accomplished utilizing an external data interface (EDI) in an approach sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cmessage indexing.xe2x80x9d In message indexing, a PLU reader systematically reads through a PLU file, which contains an entry identifying each merchandise item, its regular price and, optionally, a special code or index which indicates that alternate information is to be displayed for the item. The PLU reader then systematically reads through another file, known as a message definition file or EDI configuration file, which contains a list associating each of the codes or indices with a specific text message. For each code or index identified in the PLU file and then associated with a text message in the EDI configuration file, the EPL computer generates and broadcasts the corresponding message to be displayed by the applicable EPL.
Message indexing thus may entail a laborious search of the entire PLU file to determine the presence or absence of an alternate message index for every item of merchandise in the store, coupled with a laborious search of the entire EDI configuration file to find and broadcast the associated text messages. Message indexing does not provide a convenient means for selectively and immediately initiating or changing an alternate message to be displayed on only certain EPLs, for example, those corresponding to a single merchandise item.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for an enhanced external data interface (EDI) to facilitate selective and immediate initiation or change of an alternate message to be displayed on a particular EPL or group thereof.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a computerized system and method for using an enhanced external data interface to display data in EPL systems is provided. The enhanced EDI responds to various stimuli or requests, such as a store manager or other user logged onto a computer terminal in real time. Other stimuli would include computer-generated applications and timed file data.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the system may suitably include a computer having an external data interface adapted to provide information to be displayed by an electronic price label, comprising:
means for receiving a message to store first information in, or to read first information already stored in, a first data file;
means for storing said first information in the first data file;
means for reading the first information stored in the first data file;
means for determining whether it is time to update a message displayed by a particular electronic price label or group thereof for a particular merchandise item;
means for comparing the first information read from the first data file with second information about the same merchandise item stored in a second data file; and
means for transmitting a message to the electronic price label, containing the second information and a command to display the second information.
The method for using an enhanced external data interface to display data in electronic price label systems includes the steps of:
receiving a message to store first information in, or to read first information already stored in, a first data file;
if the message is to store information, storing said first information in the first data file;
reading the first information stored in the first data file;
determining whether it is time to update a message displayed by a particular electronic price label or group thereof for a particular merchandise item;
if it is time to update the message, comparing the first information read from the first data file with second information about the same merchandise item stored in a second data file; and
if the second information is different from the first information, transmitting a message to the electronic price label, containing the second information and a command to display the second information.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for using an enhanced external data interface to display data specific to a particular EPL or group thereof, at the precise time such data is needed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method for an enhanced EDI which preserves information previously displayed by a particular EPL or group thereof, and facilitates the re-display of such information following the display of a different, interim message.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system and method for an enhanced EDI which conserves system bandwidth.
A more complete understanding of the present invention, as well as other features, objects and advantages of the invention, will be apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.